The purpose of this institutional animal resources improvement grant is to seek assistance in upgrading the animal resources program at the Georgetown University Schools of Medicine and Dentistry to comply with the standards required by the Animal Welfare Act of 1970 (revised, 1976) and AALAC guides outlined in DHEW publication No. 73-23 "Guide for the Care and Use of Lab. Animals", and other federal regulations (GLP, OSHA, etc.), and to improve the animal health and efficiency of the animal care. In 1976, full accreditation was witheld from the Animal Care Facility by AAALAC. From 1974-78, the University has spent funds to correct some deficiencies pointed out the AAALAC site visitors' reports. Recent administrative support, such as the recent hiring of the principal investigator, establishment of the Division of Comparative Medicine and Animal Resources Facility, recruitment of additional veterinary staff and a reorganization of the animal resources program demonstrate the determination to adopt and enforce the centralized animal care program at Georgetown. Most important of all, the University has committed and decided to build a modern animal resources building to accommodate the needs of a rapidly expanding biomedical research program. Unfortunately, funds were not available to upgrade the animal care facility and equipment. It has not been possible to conduct numerous projects, particularly long-term, or critical animal studies at the animal care facility due to the severe deficiencies in the outdated building and equipment. Assistance in upgrading and modernizing our animal resources program is essential if we are to comply with the AAALAC standards and various Federal regulations and guidelines. The requested equipment will correct our present deficiencies and complement the forthcoming new building.